Study Abroad
by retruovailles
Summary: Gara gara Jimin, Yoongi jadi bimbang. A MinYoon/YoonMin Fic.
1. One

Study Abroad

A MinYoon's Fic.

Warn; BL.

"Yoongi Hyung!"

"Hyung!"

"Yoongi?"

"Min Yoo-"

"YA BERISIK KAU TINY PARK!" Ujar Yoongi galak. Bagaimana tidak kesal, ia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya dan anak tunggal keluarga Park ini malah terus mengganggunya dari tadi dengan acara _mari memanggil Min Yoongi._

"Hehehe, ampun Hyung. Kau sedang apa sih?" Jimin bangkit, lalu melirik kearah meja belajar Yoongi. "Kau lebih mementingkan tugas daripada aku huh, Hyung?" Gumamnya lengkap dengan bibirnya yang maju dan wajah masam khas orang yang sedang merajuk.

"Karena kau memang tidak penting, Park." Jawabnya santai sambil terus mengerjakan tugasnya. Diam diam, ia melirik Jimin dan tersenyum samar.

"Kau jahat sekali sih, Hyung." Jimin berguling di kasur Yoongi. Oh, lihat lah siapa yang jadi _top_ disini?

"Kau berisik."

"Aku tampan Hyung."

"Kau mengganggu."

"Aku milik-mu Hyung."

" _How cheesy_ , Park."

"Aku milik Min Yoongi."

"Kau menjijikan seka-"

"Dan kau mencintai makhluk menjijikan ini." _Blush._ Jimin berujar santai. Yoongi tersipu, mendudukan kepalanya dan menaruh penanya kembali di samping bukunya. "Sialan kau, Park." Sambil menutup wajahnya, Yoongi bergumam. Menyumpah serapah untuk Jimin.

Jimin terkekeh melihat tingkah manis Yoongi- _nya._ Dia beranjak dari kasur Yoongi lalu mendekati pemuda manis itu. Memeluk lehernya dari belakang lalu berbisik.

"Saranghae, Park Yoongi." Yoongi makin tesipu. Dengan aura galaknya ia menurunkan tangannya dan mengigit tangan Jimin. Dia senang, dia malu dan- _hell,_ apa apaan katanya? Park Yoongi?

"YA HYUNG KENAPA GALAK SEKALI SIH?!" Ujar Jimin sambil meringis, dan mengusap tangan yang tadi di gigit oleh si kecil Yoongi. Yang diteriaki tidak menghiraukannya, ia malah mengambil kembali penanya dan mulai melanjutkan tugasnya. Membiarkan Jimin berkutat dengan kesengsaraannya.

" _Shut up, Park."_ Yoongi berujar singkat. Jimin mencibir, "Sok inggris kau, Hyung. Seperti mau belajar diluar negri saja." Lalu ia kembali naik ke ranjang Yoongi dan berguling sambil mengusap tangannya.

 _DEG!_

 _DEG!_

"Tapi hyung, ku pikir bagus juga kalau kita berbahasa inggris seperti itu."

"Jimin.."

"Tapi aku tidak nyaman dengan bahasa asing Hyung."

"J-Jimin.."

"Apakah kau nyaman dengan bahasa itu Hyung? Jika iya, kau bisa berbicara dengan ku, aku akan jawab sebisa ku hehe,"

"Jim.."

"Hyung, apakah di luar negri sama enaknya dengan disini? Aku jadi membayangkannya. Apa kau mau ke-"

"Jimin aku akan belajar diluar negri untuk semester selanjutnya." Ujar Yoongi cepat. Tangannya bergetar. Matanya memanas, _ia ingin menangis._ Jimin terdiam, berusaha mencerna apa yang Yoongi katakan barusan.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau tidak bisa jauh dariku, iyakan?" Entah kepada siapa Jimin bertanya, pikirannya mendadak kacau. Ia lalu bangkit, "Aku pulang, Hyung. Masih banyak tugas yang harus aku selesaikan." Dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Yoongi.

Yoongi? Ia mulai meneteskan air matanya. Ya, benar. Min Yoongi tidak bisa jauh dari Park Jimin. Tapi, ini adalah impiannya. Yoongi selalu ingin belajar di luar negri. Semua kerja keras yang ia lakukan mendadak goyah hanya karena si _Manusia Pengganggu_ itu.

Yoongi mencintai jimin, sangat malah. Tapi Yoongi juga tidak bisa membiarkan impian yang sudah didepan matanya terbuang sia sia. Akhirnya Yoongi menyerah, ia bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan ke ranjangnya. Duduk di tepian dan menunduk. Menangis dalam diam sambil memeluk boneka pemberian Jimin.

" _Maafkan aku, Jiminie.."_

-TBC-

… _ini apa, ya?_


	2. Two

Study Abroad

A MinYoon Fic

Warn; BL.

 _GotYesJam is now online._

 _ImYrHope is now online._

 _NotAnAlien is now online._

 _GotYesJam started a conversation with ImYourHope, NotAnAlien_.

GotYesJam: Tae.

NotAnAlien: _Yes_

GotYesJam: Sialan, jangan menggunakan bahasa asing.

GotYesJam: Kau membuat moodku makin buruk, Tae.

GotYesJam: Hyung. Hobi hyung.

ImYrHope: _I'M YOUR HOPE, I'M YOUR ANGEL_

GotYesJam: … _Y'll got no jams_.

 _GotYesJam is now offline._

NotAnAlien: Hyung, dia kenapa sih?

ImYrHope: Mana tahu, coba kau tanya dia Tae

NotAnAlien: Jangan jangan ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan si manusia es

ImYrHope: Tae, dia temanku.

NotAnAlien: APA! HYUNG MENGENALNYA?

ImYrHope: Jangan lebay, Tae. Kau bahkan pernah melihatku sedang berbicara dengannya

NotAnAlien: Hehe, ampun Hyung. Hanya bercanda

ImYrHope: Sudahlah.

 _NotAnAlien invited GotYesJam into the conversation._

 _GotYesJam accepted the invitation._

GotYesJam: Ada apa lagi.

GotYesJam: Bahasa asing sialan.

GotyesJam: Gara gara bahasa itu, Yoongi-ku jadi pergi meninggalkan ku. Dasar sialan.

NotAnAlien: Kau ini, kenapa sih?

GotYesJam: Tidak. Aku baik baik saja.

NotAnAlien: Kalau baik baik saja kenapa harus marah marah bodoh.

ImYrHope: Ada apa Jim? Ada apa dengan Yoongi?

GotYesJam: Apa aku harus bercerita kepada orang yang tidak pantas dijadikan tempat bercerita?

NotAnAlien: …Bedebah kau Park.

ImYrHope: Apa kau punya gen setan, Jim?

GotYesJam: HAHAHAHA ya, ya. Aku akan cerita. Tapi tidak disini.

NotAnAlien: Lalu.

ImYrHope: Lalu dimana?

…

" _Apa hanya aku yang merasa seperti orang bodoh?"_

" _Tidak, aku juga."_

" _Aku bahkan merasa seperti orang idiot."_

" _Kau memang idiot."_

" _Setan kau Park."_

" _Kalian berdua sama sama bodoh."_

" _Kau juga hyung."_

" _Diam."_

 _GotYesJam is now offline._

 _ImYrHope is now offline._

 _NotAnAlien is now offline._

…

"Jadi, apakah sesi ceritanya bisa dimulai sekarang, Jim?" ujar seorang pemuda sambil berguling dari tempat tidur temannya. Lalu pemuda itu duduk dan menatap kearah Jimin. "Jika tidak aku akan pulang."

"Jahat sekali."

"Salah sendiri kau lama." Saut pemuda lain yang sedang sibuk dengan komik milik jimin yang sedari tadi tergeletak di samping meja belajarnya. "Padahal, jika kau cerita di chat kita bertiga tadi, mungkin masalahmu sekarang sudah selesai." Ujarnya sambil melirik ke arah Jimin. 

"Aku cukup waras untuk tidak bercerita disana sedangkan orang yang jelas jelas asli ada dihadapanku sejak tadi pagi. Dan sekarang sudah sore." Jawabnya enteng sambil melipat tangan didepan dada dan memasang muka- yang tentu saja menyebalkan. Khas orang marah.

"Jadi kau mengusir kami."

"Tidak."

"Kau terlihat seperti ingin mengusir kami."

"Tidak hyung. Tapi Tae, kalau kau mau pulang, kau boleh pulang."

"Jadi kau mengusir ku sedangkan Hobi Hyung tidak kau usir?"

"Hey! Tumben kau bisa berpikir, Tae."

"Bedebah bantet sialan."

"Alien tidak berguna."

"Manusia hina."

"Kau."

"Berisik."

Hoseok tertawa. Jimin merengut. Taehyung ingin menangis. Kalau saja tidak ingat posisinya adalah seorang _top,_ mungkin ia sudah nangis menjerit seperti perempuan yang kehilangan alat _make up_ -nya.

"Yoongi hyung akan belajar diluar negri." Ujar Jimin sambil menghela nafas. Teringat kembali saat kemarin Yoongi-nya berucap hal yang tidak pernah ia duga.

"Oh."

"Hey, Yoongi hyung keren juga."

"Dia pintar ya."

"Iya, sampai bisa belajar di luar ne- APA?!"

Hoseok dan Taehyung kaget. Jimin meringis. "Hehe, kalian bodoh." ujarnya sambil menunjuk kedua temannya.

Hoseok yang sadar terlebih dahulu beranjak mendekati Jimin. Lalu merangkul temannya, berusaha membuat temannya tidak terlalu sedih. "Ceritakan semuanya."

Jimin mengangguk dan mulai bercerita. "Kemarin, saat aku sedang bermain dirumah Yoong hyung, aku tidak sengaja bertanya, 'apa diluar negri itu enak Hyung?' kira kira seperti itulah. Lalu ia malah menjawab-" Jimin menghela nafas, "Dia akan belajar diluar negri untuk beberapa semester kedepan."

Hoseok tersenyum dan perlahan mengusak kepala Jimin, "Hey, bukankah itu bagus? Setahuku, itu adalah mimpinya." Jimin yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum miris, lalu mengangguk. "Ya, memang.."

Taehyung yang sudah tersadar pun beranjak dan ikut merangkul Jimin. "Tenang, man. Ada aku dan aku siap menjadi pengganti Yoongi." Ujarnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

…

 _CTAK!_

 _BRUK!_

"YAK HYUNG! JIMIN! INI SAKIT!"

"Rasakan. Kau alien hina."

"Dasar seme tidak tahu diri."

"Betul."

"Sialan," Ujar Taehyung. Lalu ia bangkit dan merangkul Jimin- lagi. "Sudahlah, itu baik untuk Yoongi hyung, bukan?" Katanya sambil menepuk bahu Jimin. "Kalau soal hubungan, kalian bisa mencoba hubungan jarak jauh. Kalau tidak salah, sebutannya adalah LED."

…

 _Krik Krik._

…

"Tae."

" _Yes, I am."_

"Apa kau pernah merasakan nikmatnya dicium oleh buku setebal 400 halaman?"

"Seingat ku, tidak."

"Tae."

"Apa, Hyung?"

"Kau tau apa itu LED?"

"Hubungan jarak jauh?"

Dengan mata berair, Hoseok berkata dengan lembut, "Lebih baik kau pulang Tae."

"Loh, Hyung kok ngusir aku?" Saut Taehyung. Sedikit sewot. Jimin yang sedari tadi berusaha mengontrol emosinya, mulai bersuara.

"Karena kau tidak berguna Tae."

"Kau diam saja deh, Jim. Hobi hyung mengusir ku dan aku sedikit sedih dengan itu. Kenapa semua orang jah-"

"LDR TAE! LDR! LED ITU LAMPU!"

Akhirnya, air mata Hoseok jatuh. Sedih, melihat kebodohan kekasihnya sendiri. Jimin diam dengan wajah merah menahan amarah. Sedangkan taehyung dengan wajah bodohnya sedang ber-oh ria.

"Oh. Santai saja dong hyung."

"Terserah."

"HAHAHAHAHA." Jimin akhirnya tertawa. Kedua temannya menatapnya heran. "Kau mengerikan, Jim." Ujar Taehyung. Hoseok mengiyakan apa kata kekasihnya. Jimin terus tertawa seperti orang- yang kurang waras.

"HAHAHA"

"Kau aneh."

"HAHAHAHAHA."

"Tae, aku merinding."

"HAHAHA,"

"Hyung, kau apa kan dia."

"HAHAHAHA."

"Jim.."

"HAHAHA, astaga. Hyung, Tae. Terima kasih." Ujar Jimin sambil mengusap matanya yang mengeluarkan sedikit air. "Jangan pernah berubah menjadi orang dengan otak _genius_ seperti Namjoon hyung." Lalu Jimin merangkul kedua temannya.

Sepertinya ia mulai merasa baikan. Dan mulai menerima perkataan Yoongi.

…

" _Hyung, aku rasa dia gila."_

" _Ya, Mungkin. Aku rasa dia memang gila."_

" _Kita pulang saja, Hyung."_

…

 _Disisi lain._

Seorang pemuda manis sedang duduk sambil memegang sebuah foto. Dengan hidung merah dan mata berair ia mengusap dan memperhatikan foto tersebut.

" _I Love You. Sorry, Jimin…"_

-TBC-

 _Nahnah. Hello again. Jadi… yang satu ini, gimana?_


	3. Three

Study Abroad

A MinYoon's Fic.

Warn; BL.

 _SugaFree is now online._

 _SugaFree updated his status to: "Packing time."_

 _GotYesJam is now online._

 _GotYesJam started a conversation with SugaFree._

GotYesJam: Hai Yoongi.

SugaFree: Sopanlah sedikit.

GotYesJam: Hahaha, maaf Hyung.

SugaFree: Ya.

GotYesJam: Singkat sekali, apa mood mu sedang buruk Hyung?

SugaFree: Aku sedang sibuk.

GotYesJam: Sibuk apa Hyung?

SugaFree: Mengemasi barang barang.

GotYesJam: Kau jadi pergi Hyung?

SugaFree: Tentu saja.

GotYesJam: Kau… Yakin ingin meninggalkan ku? Apa kau bisa hidup berjauhan dengan ku?

 _SugaFree updated his status to: "Sorry."_

 _SugaFree is now offline._

"Haah.."

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Bantu aku mengemasi barang-barang ku, Jin hyung."

"Tentu saja. Sebentar." Pria berwajah manis itu berjalan keluar dari kamar Yoongi. Yoongi yang ditinggal langsung saja meloncat ke tempat tidur dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal kesayangannya.

"Apa menangis itu dilarang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia ingin sekali menangis. Pasalnya, pemuda pendek menyebalkan yang menyandang status sebagai pacarnya itu mendiamkannya sejak kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

"Yoongi?" pria berwajah manis- Kim Seokjin, kembali masuk dan membuka lemari pakaian Yoongi. "Apa saja yang ingin kau bawa?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh. Yang ditanya hanya membalas dengan gumaman tak jelas.

"Yoongi."

"Hm."

"Yang mana yang harus kau bawa?"

"Hm."

"Kau ini sebenarnya niat mengemasi barangmu tidak sih?"

"Aish!" Yoongi lalu melempar bantalnya dan bangkit. Mengusap wajahnya dan beranjak bangun untuk melihat hyungnya. "Aku malas." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau malas, atau galau?" saut Seokjin sambil menahan tawanya. Yoongi melirik sinis, "Diam kau." Katanya sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Seokjin.

"Yang sebelah situ saja," Ujarnya sambil menunjuk sisi kiri lemarinya. Lalu membalikan badan dan berjalan menuju kasurnya kembali. "Kurasa itu cukup." Katanya lalu duduk ditepi kasur dan mulai sibuk kembali dengan ponselnya.

 _SugaFree is now online._

 _NotAnAlien is now online._

 _ImYrHope is now online._

 _NotAnAlien started a conversation with SugaFree, ImYrHope._

NotAnAlien: _SSUP EVERYBODY_

SugaFree: Berisik.

ImYrHope: Bising kau.

NotAnAlien: Kenapa hari ini semua orang jahat kepada ku.

ImYrHope: Kau pantas mendapatkannya.

SugaFree: _Agree._

NotAnAlien: Pantas wajah Jimin agak seram akhir akhir ini. Pacarnya saja menyebalkan.

ImYrHope: Berkaca lah.

NotAnAlien: Bising kau.

NotAnAlien: _Anyway,_ salam kenal Yoongi hyung.

SugaFree: _ROTFL_

SugaFree: Hm.

ImYrHope: Alien sialan.

NotAnAlien: _I am._

SugaFree: Hahaha.

 _GotYesJam is now online._

 _GotYesJam updated his status to: "Shit."_

 _NotAnAlien commented on GotYesJam's status: "Ssup."_

 _SugaFree commented on GotYesJam's status: "What is happening."_

 _GotYesJam wants to join the conversation._

 _ImYrHope accepted GotYesJam into the conversation._

ImYrHope: Kau kenapa Jim?

GotYesJam: Tidak.

GotYesJam: Oh ada Yoongi hyung. Hai Yoongi.

SugaFree: Tidak sopan.

NotAnAlien: Tidak sopan.

ImYrHope: Tidak sopan.

GotYesJam: … _Y'll savage._

NotAnAlien: Reuni sepasang kekasih sebelum salah satu dari keduanya akan pergi meninggalkan tanah air ini untuk belajar di luar negri.

SugaFree: _Pardon?_

GotYesJam: …Tae. Kau bedebah alien sialan.

 _SugaFree started a conversation with GotYesJam._

SugaFree: Jim.

GotYesJam: Ya?

SugaFree: Kenapa temanmu tau masalah itu.

SugaFree: Kau menceritakannya?

SugaFree: Jim.

GotYesJam: Tidak. Tidak tahu.

SugaFree: _Don't lie to me._

GotYesJam: Jangan menggunakan bahasa laknat itu, Hyung.

SugaFree: _I don't care._

SugaFree: Jadi benar, kau menceritakannya?

GotYesJam: Tidak.

SugaFree: _You did._

…

" _Yoongi, letakan ponselmu dan bantu aku."_

" _Arraseo."_

 _SugaFree is now offline._

 _NotAnAlien invited GotYesJam to the conversation._

NotAnAlien: Jim

GotYesJam: _Yes._

NotAnAlien: _You ok?_

GotYesJam: Ya.

ImYrHope: Kenapa Yoongi hyung tiba tiba offline?

GotYesJam: Tidak tahu.

GotYesJam: Sudahlah.

 _GotYesJam is now offline._

NotAnAlien: mereka berdua aneh.

ImYrHope: Berkaca lah.

NotAnAlien: Aku tampan.

ImYrHope: Menjijikan, Tae _._

NotAnAlien: Hahaha. Hyung.

ImYrHope: Ada apa?

NotAnAlien: Mau _Ice Cream_?

 _ImYrHope is now offline._

 _NotAnAlien is now offline._

…

"Yoongi, apa hubunganmu dengan pria kecil itu baik baik saja?" tanya Seokjin. Yoongi hanya diam. Namun, tak lama kemudian dia mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja," lalu kembali memasukan barang barangnya ke dalam kopernya. "Selalu dan akan selalu baik." Lanjutnya.

"Kau pintar berbohong, Yoongi." Ujar Seokjin sambil menepuk pundak sepupunya. "Sudah selesai, kan?" Yang ditanya hanya diam mengangguk. Lalu Seokjin mulai berjalan keluar kamar Yoongi.

 _DING DONG!_

" _YOONGI ADA TAMU"_

Dengan segera pemuda manis itu keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu utama. Kemudian membukakan pintu untuk tamu- _nya._

"Hai Yoongi hyung." Ujar tamu- _nya_ dengan cengiran khas seorang Park Jimin. Ya, tamu- _nya_ adalah kekasihnya sendiri. "Oh, silahkan masuk" Yoongi mundur beberapa langkah dan melebarkan pintu tersebut.

"Hehe, terima kasih Hyung." Jimin lalu masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu Yoongi. "Ada siapa hyung?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke arah Yoongi. Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, malah mendekat ke arah Jimin dan langsung memeluknya.

"Wow- kau kenapa Hyung?" Yoongi menggeleng. Jimin yang melihat kelakuan Yoongi terkekeh kecil. Lalu membalas pelukan sang kekasih. "Kau merindukan ku, hm?" bisiknya pelan.

Yoongi mengangguk. Jimin terkekeh lagi, kemudian menyamankan posisi duduk nya agar lebih leluasa untuk memeluk tubuh kecil Yoongi. " _I miss you. So badly."_ Ujar Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum, lalu mencium pipi Yoongi dan berbisik kembali, " _I miss you too, Tiny Yoongi."_

…

 _CTAK!_

 _AW!_

"Aku tidak kecil, Park. Lihat dirimu sendiri."

"Aduh Hyung, tidak perlu menjitakku juga."

"Diam."

"Galak."

"Diam."

"Menyeramkan."

"Jimin, diam."

"Mengerika-"

 _CUPS!_

"Aku bilang diam."

Shock. Jimin shock. Pasalnya, Yoongi tidak pernah menciumnya secara tiba tiba seperti tadi. Yoongi yang melihat wajah lucu jimin malah tertawa pelan. Tersadar, Jimin lalu menarik Yoongi kedalam sebuah ciuman. Melepas rindu setelah acara saling diam-mendiamkan.

" _I love you, I love you so much, Hyung." –Jimin_

" _I love you too Jim, and I always do." –Yoongi_

…

" _Kau tahu Tae, aku menyesal menyetujui ajakan Ice Cream-mu itu."_

" _Ini manis Hyung."_

" _Tidak akan manis jika hanya satu, bodoh."_

…

-TBC-


End file.
